In the production of carbon black, particularly in the processes that can be characterized as furnace black processes, a smoke is generated which contains very small carbon black particles. These particles are so small that they do not readily settle out of the carrier gas. It is presently common practice to pass the carbon black containing smoke through elongated bag filters to separate the carbon black. These filter bags are arranged in large houses and the operation of such a filter house is both technically and economically difficult and environmentally sensitive. Improvements in the technique of recovering carbon black from the carbon black containing smoke are, therefore, highly desirable.